1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a flexible printed circuit board including a base substrate including a plurality of body parts and a display device having the flexible printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various devices which include display devices, such as smart watches, mobile phones, navigation units, game units, car dashboards, etc., have been developed. The display devices may have various shapes as applications become more complex in addition to a conventional rectangular shape. Particularly, display devices having a curved edge are applied to a variety of fields.